Jon Schnepp
| birth_place = United States | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_cause = Complications from a stroke | occupation = Producer, director, voice actor, editor, writer, cartoonist, animator, cinematographer, panelist | partner = Holly Payne | yearsactive = 1986–2018 }} Jonathan D. Schnepp (May 16, 1967 – July 19, 2018) was an American producer, director, voice actor, editor, writer, cartoonist, animator, and cinematographer. Schnepp was known for the documentary film, The Death of "Superman Lives": What Happened?, which he directed and wrote. He also directed episodes of Metalocalypse, The Venture Bros. and a segment of ''The ABC's of Death''. He was also known for his work with Collider, appearing regularly as a panelist on the site's Collider Movie Talk, Collider Nightmares, and Collider Heroes series, the latter of which he hosted. His company, Schneppzone, works on short films and television series. Schnepp died on July 19, 2018 due to complications following a stroke. Career Schnepp served as animation director for Nickelodeon's What's Inside Heidi's Head?, and as editor on numerous episodes of Cartoon Network's Space Ghost: Coast to Coast. He co-directed the pilot for Upright Citizens Brigade for Comedy Central, and directed segments and the title sequence for the series run. He also released "The Removers" and "Brainwarp", two pilots he produced and directed, on DVD by Film Threat. He then went to Brazil, working with Debbie Allen, editing and creating the title sequences for two sitcoms airing in São Paulo and Rio de Janeiro. Schnepp co-created, co-wrote, and directed Nerd Hunter 3004 for the Channel 101 pilot. He also guest stars as a voice actor on three episodes of Aqua Teen Hunger Force. In two episodes he voices the Wisdom Cube and in the other he plays The Creature from Plaque Lagoon. From 2006–12, Schnepp served as director on Metalocalypse, an animated series on Cartoon Network about Dethklok, a chiefly-fictional heavy metal band. As well as directing several episodes per season (the most recent of which aired in 2012), he designed and created the look of the five band members, and works closely with the show's co-creators/writers Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha. He directed the 2009 Dethklok Tour with Mastodon, providing an animated accompaniment. Schnepp helped write all four ''Dethklok'' comic books, and designed variant cover arts. Schnepp co-directed Season 4.1 of The Venture Bros. Schnepp was featured in The Damned Things music video for "We've Got a Situation Here". In 2011, Schnepp directed music videos for the bands I Set My Friends On Fire and Forbidden. In a 2012 Dread Central interview, he spoke of directing an upcoming animated horror film, Grimm Fairy Tales. From 2012–15, Schnepp was a regular contributor to ''AMC Movie Talk'' on YouTube, an online show dedicated to film news and commentaries. After the series' cancellation by AMC Theatres and subsequent pickup by Collider, Schnepp remained as a regular contributor. In 2015, Schnepp directed the documentary film The Death of "Superman Lives": What Happened?, which documents behind-the-scenes events surrounding the cancelled Tim Burton film Superman Lives. Partially raised through a successful Kickstarter campaign, it premiered on May 1, 2015, and was released through VOD on July 9, 2015, to positive reviews. Death On July 12, 2018, Schnepp suffered a massive stroke that left him unconscious and on life support. He died of complications a week later on July 19, aged 51. Schnepp's fiancée Holly Payne announced his death via a Twitter post. Selected filmography Film, television, and web Music videos References External links * * Category:American television producers Category:1967 births Category:American male voice actors Category:American documentary film directors Category:American documentary film producers Category:2018 deaths Category:Music video directors Category:American film producers Category:American film editors Category:AMC Theatres Category:Deaths from cerebrovascular disease